


A Reaper's Summer

by Pax2424



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: AU, Darrow - Freeform, Fanfic, Goblin - Freeform, M/M, Pax - Freeform, Pierce brown, Red Rising, alternative universe, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax2424/pseuds/Pax2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrow is the black sheep of the family, and the summer, that season where they all get together, just started. He thought Goblin, his dog, and maybe Sevro if he hadnt taken off to the city, where going to be his only pleseant passtime until cosuin Pax came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reaper's Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic ever. So....

By the time he saved the scythe and the rest of the tools on the old barn and unplugged his headphones, he noticed all the family was just arriving, so he crossed his fingers once more in hope of having that summer ending fast.  
He walked out of the barn and readjusted his sweatband before snapping his fingers to the huge black dog sleeping on the grass.  
-Goblin, wake up, we gotta go say hi to the relatives or the old lion might get cranky.  
How the dog could stay fresh and wiggly with all that fur on a day as hot as that one was beyond him. Sweat was running down his back and chest, through his short and pooling on his boots since morning, it would have made him feel sexy had it not been so bloodydamn disgusting. He was about a hundred feet away from the back of the huge Augustus house when a familiar figure came around, cooly joggin towards him. He smiled, the next few weeks looked a whole lot different now that Pax was gonna be there.


End file.
